It's You & Me, Baby
by weepingwriter
Summary: “There is always going to be time for me and you. I could never give up mommy and Angie time.” Brooke said giving Angie a kiss on her forehead as she pulled her in for a hug. one-shot


_Hey peeps. It's another one-shot that was inspired by the cute little Brooke-Angie scene on Monday. I had to write it. It's fast forward five years, just thought I warn you. _

_Summary: "There is always going to be time for me and you. I could never give up mommy and Angie time." Brooke said giving Angie a kiss on her forehead as she pulled her in for a hug._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. _

**It's You And Me, Baby**

"Mommy Daddy save me!" Angie yelled running into Lucas and Brooke's room with her purple monkey following behind.

"From what girly?" Brooke laughed with a dimpled smiled as she turned her head away from the television were she was watching the fashion network as always.

"From the evil things in my room."

"I thought I scared them away after did twice." Luke turned into the father Angie would never have. He was there no matter what happened to this little girl-his little girl. Mostly a month after 'Brucas' Haley now calls them got back together with a surprise wedding when Angie was only year-old.

"Well I guess you didn't." Angie said putting her hands on her tiny hips.

"Angelina Savannah Davis!" Brooke yelled.

"Angelina isn't my name."

"Oh really? Since when, cause as far as I know that's the name I gave you." Brooke smiled grabbing her daughter. So what if she wasn't her blood daughter- she was still her daughter no matter what anyone says.

"Yep ask Daddy."

"Angie that is your name." Lucas said sitting up in bed.

"No. No one calls me that."

"Well to bad baby girl." Lucas laughed kissing

"You should believe me momma and daddy." Angie pouted throwing her hands in the air.

"None of you know my own name."

"Angie is a nickname babe." Brooke laughed walking over to them.

"No it's not."

"Ang listen to your mom." Lucas stepped in.

"But daddy I don't like the name Angelina, me Angie!"

"Climb under Ang or evil things will come into my room and get you." Brooke laughed as Angie jumped under the covers.

"Mommy don't let them get us."

"I'll make sure they don't." Brooke smiled as Angie put her head of messy raven colored curly longhaired on Brooke's little bump of a stomach. "Get some more sleep."

"But Momma Daddy said we having picnic at the park today."

"Oh really?" Lucas question. "When did I say this?"

"Yesterday."

"I don't remember."

"Well maybe you didn't but please?"

"Fine." Lucas said giving up. "What do you say Babe?"

"Sure. Picnic at the park it is."

"Mommy come on we have to look very pretty." Angie smiled.

"When do we not Ang?" Brooke smiled back at her daughter.

"Never." Angie cheered climbing out of the bed the same way she got in five minutes prior running into her light and dark purple striped bedroom, painted of course by Lucas with a little help from Brooke here and there.

"Angelina stop running." Brooke laughed knowing it was pointless to even try. "Morning Luke."

"Morning Pretty girl."

"You too Broody Boy." Brooke laughed giving him a kiss as she climb out of the bed off to follow the five-year-old. "Angelina?"

"Hey what I say about calling me that?" the five-year-old said putting her hands on her waist in all Davis fashion.

"Babe I can call you what ever I want. It's the perks of being your mother." Brooke smiled.

"You stink Brooke." Angie said sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Oh you do not call me that." Brooke said pulling the brunette into her arms and tickling her stomach crazy.

"Momma stop." Angie giggled. "Mommy please."

"Since you did say please." Brooke smiled. "Now what do you want to wear for Today?" Brooke didn't mind have Lucas step in and be a father since the beginning when she adopted Angie. It's better for a girl to grow up with a mom and a dad in a weird way then no one at all like she herself did. A family more like it.

"Pretty dress."

"Ang all you have are dresses."

"This one." Angie said pointing towards a light blue and dark blue plaid little sundress.

"Certainly baby girl." Brooke said grabbing the shirt.

"Mommy I gots a question for you." Angie said in a serious tone that made Brooke let out a laugh.

"What is it Ang?"

"What's this scar from?" Angie asked pointing towards where a long scar was situated in the middle of her tiny chest.

"That scar is from surgery you had when you were a tiny little baby." Brooke said with tears forming in her eyes. It was a hard thing to sit and watch but in the end she needed it or her baby girl wouldn't be standing in front of her right now.

"Oh. What happened?" Angie asked. Brooke told Angie on how she was a special gift to still be alive but never the reason why.

"You had a bad heart baby girl."

"Like Daddy?"

"Exactly Ang. Now let's get all dolled up. Go watch some television so I can shower."

"Got it momma." Angie said running out of the room.

"Daddy!" Angie yelled through out the car when they got to the River Court.

"Angel calm down." Lucas smiled kissing the top of Angie's head.

"Daddy, Mommy swings!" Angie yelled grabbing both Brooke and Lucas's hands as she pulled them towards the set of swings. "Push me daddy."

"Hold on tight Angel." Lucas said as her began to push his daughter on the swing.

"I ams."

"Broody don't push her so high." Brooke said getting scared.

"Momma I not going high." Angie smiled.

"Yes you are Angie."

"You suck mommy." Angie said as a pout formed on her angel like face.

"Angelina!" Lucas and Brooke both yelled at the same time.

"What you two say it always?"

"You are not allowed to say that Baby Girl, ok?" Brooke said as she lifted Angie into her arms. "How about some ice cream?" Brooke said changing the subject fast.

"Icy Cream!" Angie yelled.

"More sugar Brooke? I think she has enough in her." Lucas laughed throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder protectively. "We didn't even eat yet."

"Luke as soon as we sit down to eat she is going to want to have ice cream. You and I both know that."

"True."

"Vanilla Momma."

"With sprinkles?" Brooke said getting a nod.

"Cheery if she doesn't eat lunch that's your fault." Lucas smiled taking a spoonful of the cup of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

"Live a little Luke."

"Yeah Daddy. Live a little." Angie said copying her mother.

"Angel just eat, but save room we got mac 'n' cheese back in the car."

"Grandma's?" Angie asked as her eyes light up with excitement. She love going to Karen's just for the mac 'n' cheese.

"Where else would I get it from?"

"I don't knows." Angie laughed. "Now come on I got me some mac 'n' cheese."

"Yummy in my tummy." Angie said ten minutes later as they were sitting on the blanket watching in eat a plate full of mac 'n' cheese.

"Slow it down Ang, the foods not going anywhere." Brooke said pushing Angie's long raven colored hair out of her brown eyes.

"It goes in my tummy momma." Angie smiled cutely.

"I know that babe." Brooke laughed at Angie who was sitting shoving her face with the mac 'n' cheese. "Slow down or I'll take it away."

"No take my mackie away momma."

"Ang slow it down on the eating." Lucas said as Angie moved away from Brooke to sit on her dad's lap.

"Daddy love me he won't take my mackie away." Angie said sticking her tongue out at Brooke who just sat there and laughed.

"Baby girl I love you."

"Not as much as it." Angie said pointing to Brooke's little bump of a stomach. Angie really was upset about Brooke becoming pregnant. She was an only child for five years.

"Come here my bubbly one." Brooke said. "Don't worry about a thing, okay?" Brooke asked whipping the tears falling from her daughter's big brown eyes. "There is always going to be time for me and you. I could never give up mommy and Angie time."

"Good." Angie smiled. "I love you momma."

"Oh baby girl I love you to the moon and back." Brooke smiled kissing her daughters little chubby cheeks.


End file.
